The Two Words That My Demon Suggested Broke Me
by BlackTorment
Summary: Sequel to The Three Words I Never Wanted to Hear. InuYasha is confused. He doesn't know what to do, his pride is saying one thing and his demon is saying another. He doesn't want to lose her and he wants to save her by himself. The Hanyou is stuck in a box and hecan't escape.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_I don't want to just be someone you'll always remember. I want to be someone you can't possibly forget._

* * *

**The Two Words My Demon Suggested Broke Me**

I had been out of it since she told me, I didn't know how to handle it so I did the only thing I could do, I ran, I ran far from Keade's hut because I didn't want to see the sad smiles and hear the crying or see it. It'd make me remember that it was real, thatshe _was _dying. That she wouldn't be able to see me any more, that I wouldn't be able to see her. I was selfish, I always dragged her down with my rude comments and insults but she always accepted them, she understood why I did it. Because I never wanted to get close to anyone, I was fearful of the pain I would have to endure if I lost them. And Fate had a sick humour when it came to me. It liked to play with the strings so I never reached happiness, or if I did, that it's be shattered instantly. I couldn't bare to think about it and what scared me most was, my demon. He was angry, he was scared, he was lonely. He could already feel it sinking in, that he wouldn't be able to hold Kagome again.

**Why can't she be a demon, or even a Hanyou? She'd be immune to deadly diseases!**

_I wouldn't want her any other way though, I wouldn't want her to endure the torture I had to go through._

**Would you rather her die or be hit with rocks and names? **

I sighed and my legs stopped running. I looked at the tree's surrounding me, creating a canopy of darkness above. My heart clenched in my chest, I could feel it breaking but I had to do something! Anything! I wanted her to stay alive. We were supposed to get married and have children, even if they were Hanyou or Miko, I wanted a family with her. Something combined of me and her, and she wouldn't be able to do that. _We _wouldn't be able to do that because she was dying.

_I'd rather her be alive. _

**Normally, I'd tell you to transfer your blood into her system, mark her. Use the Matural Bonding. But she's a Miko, she'd purify the blood unintentionally.**

_I know, I already thought about that. I wonder if Sesshoma-_

**No, we are not turning to him. Besides, what if it doesn't work and you run out of time?**

I nodded, understanding my demon's reasoning.

_I could still try the Matural Bonding, right?_

**No. It'd be a waste of time. Mark her, we should mark her and see what that does.**

_My blood's not strong enough._

**Oh yeah, I deliberately refused to mark Kikyo. But yes, your right. Our blood isn't strong enough.**

_What should we do? We are running out of time!_

I forced himself into a tree, leaning with my back against the thick bark whilst running a hand through my thick tresses, tears were threatening to spill over my cheeks and I didn't know what to do to save the woman I loved.

**Ask Sesshomaru. **

I halted and froze, my eyes widening like saucers and my mouth hung agape. "I-I can't do that..."

**Yes you can. Kagome has done so much for him. He rescued Rin when she was dying of that pig-flu thing, she injected her with the needle!**

_I don't know if I can do that... I love her... So much but she'll be... Bonded to him. _

**Then I can't help you. I'm too... Weak.**

I shuddered, I was debating whether to turn to my brother or not, and if so, would Kagome be willing? I knew the circumstances of Matural Bonding. It was completely different to Mating. But... Sesshomaru would never get hurt, so neither would Kagome... But Sesshomaru would feel obligated to Kagome and vice versa... She'd live till Sesshomaru died and I would live till I was killed. I'd be able to love her, love her and have her to hold. To be my wife, to get rid of Kouga. But Sesshomaru would feel drawn to her, he'd be constantly around her and want to love her. But Kagome wouldn't because she was mortal, she wouldn't have obsession to be near Sesshomaru because she was Mortal. And Mortals had free will.

I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Sequel to the story at the top! **

**R&R please guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Spav12**


End file.
